It was only a Bullet
by THESUiTExViDA
Summary: There is a school shooting at Seaview High School, and Miley is scared of her life.Based by Columbine School Shooting and Virgina Tech Massacre.LOLIVER AND JILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Miley Stewart was once a new kid and knew how it felt to be the outsider that no one like.But she would never cause something that will kill 16 people just because she didn't fit in. Her life went crashing out when she found out what was happening in her school this could not be.The shock,the pain,and the grief.How could she live especially since it was caused by someone she trusted felt open to.She never knew that this person could do such a horrible act.Miley knows how to be strong when her mother cried she was strong,but when... never mind.Miley tried not to think,speak,or do anything.She felt like her life was over, and maybe it was.


	2. The Begging

**Chapter 1:**

**The Begging  
**

It was a sunny April afternoon.It was yearbook day so everyone was even louder.Miley saw Lily and Oliver holding hands coming toward her.She went up to them.

''Sophomore year is almost over can't you believe it!'' screamed Lily

''I know I'm so happy that I'm finally leaving this school.'' said Miley

A beach blond who had bigger boobs than Pamela Anderson went up to Oliver.

''Hey Oliver can you sign my yearbook.'' she said trying to make her boobs look big

''Sure.'' he said trying not to look at them to please Lily

"Can I see that.'' Lily asked

Lily took the book and a black sharpie. And wrote in big bold letters **GET LOST!! **The blond left with a frown on her face.Miley giggled.

''So have you guys seen Jake?'' Miley asked

''Yah he's over at the bending machine.''said Oliver

Miley walked away from Lily and Oliver who were now fighting about the blond girl.Miley noticed someone it was Ron he had just moved from Boston to Malibu.He wasn't really popular actually he never even talked to anyone.Most people made fun of how he dressed, but Miley made him feel welcomed.She remembered when she was the new girl, and no one talked to her.

''Ron.'' she waved at him she came closer

''Hey Miley.'' he said

''Sign my yearbook I would didn't.'' she said with a smile

''Only if you sign mine.'' he told her trying to smile back

''Diddo.''

Miley opened his yearbook it didn't have any signatures.Miley started to write:

_Dear Ron,_

_Even though no one here really talks to you.I want you to know that no matter what people say be true to yourself you are a great kid that still needs to discover.I know I sound like Yoda right now. LOL. But you need to trust yourself I was in your same situation once just give yourself time._

_xoxo,_

_Miley_

''Finished.'' he said

''So am I.'' she told him ''So see yah later.''

''Yah see ya.''

Miley remembered Jake.She looked over he was kicking a vending machine.

''Anything wrong.'' she asked

''Stupid machine stle my money.'' he said

''Bummer.'' she then typed **345 A** on the machine.''Have a quarter?'' she asked

He gave her one. Suddenly a dollar popped up.

''What would I do with out you.'' he kissed her

''I dunno.'' she said ''Oh sign my yearbook.''

''Oh how can I forget.'' he took a pen

''Thank you.'' she took it back

''So I was thinking that tonight we can make it special.'' said Jake flipping his shaggy blond hair

Miley knew what he was talking about and it was sex.Miley had chickened out so many times.

''That is if only you're ready.'' he started to kiss her neck

She giggled ''Jake I'm ready.'' she paused, she looked at him straight in the eye ''This time I won't bail out.''

''Really because I fyou don't -''

Miley put her finger on his lips.

''I am.'' she gave him a wink and left.

**_Lily's room_**

''Lily do have some nice lingerie.'' asked Miley

''Wait you and Jake.'' said Lily ''Are you sure your not going to bail out on him again.''

"Positive.'' said Miley

Someone knocked on the door.It was Oliver

''What are you guys doing?'' Oliver said

''Looking for lingerie.'' the girls said in unison

"Lily but tonight I have hockey.'' said Oliver

Nott for us for Miley.''said Lily

''Wait you and Jake.'' he paused ''Are you sure your not going to bail out on him again.''

''No.'' they said in unison again

''What do men like in bed?'' asked Miley

''Well a good bj is awesome.'' said Oliver ''You can ask Lily about that.'' he said with a smirk

Lily punched Oliver's arm.

''Let's just stop talking about it.'' Miley then took her yearbook.

The threesome went on Lily's bed.Miley flipped on the page it went to the page Paulina Creighton the beach blonde bimbo.

''Hot !'' Oliver said not realizing Lily was there. ''I mean ugly.''

Then it went to Oliver Oken.

''Who's that sexy beast.'' said Oliver

''Eww.'' said Miley

Then she flipped to Ron Tribune

''Geek.'' said Oliver

''Hey he's a really nice guy.'' said Miley

''Sure Miley you think everyone is nice.'' said Oliver

Miley looked at the time 7:30 she was supposed to be at Jake's at 9:00, it was almost show time.


End file.
